Wolves cry
by Zoran
Summary: “You were asked to give up all that you love, to lift as much weight as you can from the young Potters shoulders.” Why did Percy leave? What can really happen on a normal Saturday like December 3? What does rightfully belong to Harry? Weasley drama
1. never giving up hope

Hi! There were a few people who want me to continue this story #_cheer#,_ and I few who gave me some tips #_thanks#_. I'm redoing my chapters again. They'll be pretty much the same, just with some things added. My grammar and spelling still isn't perfect, so if you find anything, please tell me. I don't think I will change it though, because this is the third time I am reposting this _#panting for air#!_ If there is somebody who wants to Beta-read my chapters, that's fine with me, just send me a message.

I hope you'll like the new and longer chapters #_smile#_

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

000000000000

It is a calm night and outside it is snowing. You can see fathers playing with their children on their way home, their laughter filling the streets. This all together, promises a happy and merry Christmas. However not for the unfortunate souls, who spend their nights alone. Though, maybe some of us should start believing in miracles.

_London_

_December.3-Saturday_

_Percy Weasleys apartment _

_Time: 17.45_

Percy had extinguished all lights, leaving the apartment in total darkness. He settles himself in front of an ancient mirror and tries to erase all noise from the outside world, concentrating on the low wolf cries he hears in distance.

After a few minutes he awakes from his trance, letting out a big sigh. "He woke up.", Percy whispers, regret tainting his voice.

He looks down at his hands. They're covered with scars that he had received in the countless fights against evil this last year.

"The People have to be warned and protected." A low, yet friendly, voice says.

"I know"

"You were asked to give up all that you love, to lift as much weight as you can from the young Potters shoulders." the low voice continues.

"I know", Percy answers as he tilts up his head and looks at the mirror. No ordinary mirror, I might say, rather an enchanted mirror. At the moment, its surface shows a wolf head, white as snow.

"You've trained hard and learned fast, Percy."

"So I have ", Percy says, a small smile flashing over his face. He no longer is the fragile person everyone remembers him to be. He's no longer the rule abiding boy, with a tall lean body and ridiculous horn-rimmed glasses. He has changed into a young, well trained man, with shining red hair and eyes with different colours. Scars cover his body; the most frightening scar runs crossover his face. Though if this change has been for the better has yet to be figured.

"We might just have a chance to stall Balka until the boy is ready to claim what is rightfully his." With one last, low howl the wolf vanishes and Percy is left al alone.

_So here we go again. Another night I spend out fighting. …I guess, it's always better than cauldron bottoms._ These thoughts cause Percy chuckle, though it dies down fast. Lonely and exhausted, yet excepting, he listens to the wolves crying in the distance. To his own surprise he catches himself crying, quietly, with them.

_000000000000_

_Unknown _

_December 3 –Saturday_

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_

_Time: 18.00_

The snow still hasn't stopped falling, but that didn't really bother anyone at the Grimmauld Place. In fact, it promised them a chance for a white Christmas. At the time being, a late dinner is being prepared in the Kitchen.

Molly smiles to herself, while kneading the dough for the apple-pie. From outside the kitchen she can hear her twin sons arguing with their cousins about Quidditch, and once in a wile comments from Oliver Wood, reserve keeper for Puddlemere United. As she hears an explosion with following laughter, she lets out a big sigh. _They'll learn some day, they'll grow up. Think positive Molly. _But deep down inside, she knows she wouldn't want them to be any other way.

Molly looks around in the kitchen. She had been thrilled to hear that the whole Wealsey-clan would be coming over for Christmas. She knows of course, that a part of the reason why everyone is here is to sort out what they could do to help the order.

Arthur comes from a big Family, it being some sort of Weasley -family tradition to have many children. This is also the reason why all the Weasley women, or at least mothers, are working in the kitchen right now to make sure there is enough food to feed all the hungry mouths.

Everything is as perfect as it can be with a war ragging on, or at least almost.

_Oh, Percy my baby. Where are you now? Are you okay? Do you eat enough? Are you safe?…Why aren't you coming home to your family, to me? You silly boy! You father isn't the same since you left. He doesn't know that I know that he paces at night worrying about you. You can't just leave your brothers like this either!_ Molly halts and furiously wipes away a few tears. She had promised herself not to think about him. _You have to be strong Molly! Not only for you, but for the rest of the family!_

"Molly, are you alright?" Kate asks. Kate is the wife of Brian, one of Arthur's younger brothers. She is a petite woman with a smile like sunshine. She has a talent to be extremely optimistic and to always have right words. Molly stares at her startled. „He is fine Molly! He's doing just fine!",Kate says, smiling at her and winking. "I mean this is Percy we are talking about! If any of all our children can handle the world, it's Percy!" Kate laughs and thinks about how her oldest son Mike came home a few months ago, panicking and saying he's blown up his kitchen while trying to cook. _Totally hopeless, hehe, they are all totally hopeless! _

„It is, isn't it", Molly mutters „It's just … we don't even feel safe and sorrow free when we are all together! He is out there all by himself, with no one to stand by his side! I know he is smart. He didn't get 10 Owls and 12 NEWTS for nothing, but… How can he be okay?

"For once: because the clock shows that he is doing fine, even though he seems to be spending a lot of time travelling, but who knows what that scumbag of Minister lets him do. Second: because he is so smart, he'll know that it is about time to come back where he belongs…home!"

Molly looks at Kate, who while giving this motivating speech, had waved around with her arm, forgetting she held the spoon with the sauce. First as she heard a protesting screech of someone, who had been covered by the brown liquid, she remembers and gives every one a apoplectic look and a definite nod at Molly. Few seconds later they all crack up and share a good laugh, causing some people to send strange looks towards the kitchen.

_Kate is right! Percy is fine. He will come back home! _


	2. surprise

Jackline: Thank you so much for your review! This is supposed to be happening in 6th book (though you'll have to pretend that you haven't read it, 'cause I'm not really following it) I hope you'll be able to see it somehow in the later chapters.

Blended colorz: Thank you so much for you motivating review!!!! The wolfs-part is not very pronounced in this chapter, sorry, but it'll be in the one after next, cause they will be getting more important.

Fireyhell: Thank you so much for your review! I'm trying to write as often as I can, but school wont let me as much as I would like to -pout -hehe-!

Sorry that it took this long, I'll try to be better next time. This chapter is mainly about the Weasley family. I apologise that some of the characters are not yet as deep as I would like them to be, and the spelling and grammar mistakes. If they are getting really bad, just tell me and I just might try to fix them if I find time.

Enjoy and please review

* * *

_London area_

_December.3-Saturday_

_The Burrow_

_Time: 18.30_

The sun has almost set as Charlie and his cousin Vince apparate to the Burrow.

"Okay Charlie, tell me again, why are we here?"

Charlie sighs impatiently, having answered this question dozen of times before: "Because uncle Ulrich asked us to get something for him Vince."

„Ah, yes of course that's why, a very good reason why. Excellent! … It couldn't wait until tomorrow morning, could it?", Vince asks hopefully. Charlie was just about to answer as…

AUUUUUU

„Vince, tell me that was you!"

„I would love to do that mate, but ..."

AUUUUUU

„ ... but that ain't me! "

They freeze, panic zooming through their bodies, hands shaking, eyes hushing around, trying to figure out where the howls are coming from. The two young men slowly turn their heads towards the living room door. Turning their heads back to face each other, they both make twitching movements, gesturing the other to go first.

Giving up, they both make their way together towards the living room, wands out and prepared. The howling seems to be right on the other side of the door.

_London area_

_December.3-Saturday_

_The Burrow, living room_

_Time: 18.30_

As the sun has set and Percy came home to the Burrow, though only because of his accustomed ritual before every fight. The first time he came back was actually to ask for forgiveness, but his family had not been home. They had left him and his desire to ask for forgiveness alone and unacknowledged.

Now he is standing in the middle of his/their old living room, together with his wolf friends, whispering a prayer.

"Dear Lord. Forgive me what I am about to do. I do this for the higher good, to save innocent people, to serve ... "

Careful not to disturb Percy, the wolves tiptoe around him; once in a while, letting out an intimidating howl.

_London_

_December.3-Saturday_

_The Burrow_

_Time: 18.40_

Right in front of the door, Vince and Charlie come to a halt and look at each other …again…, uncertainty reflecting in both their faces.

AUUUUUUUUUUUU

"We are going ... gulp ... in _there_? "

"We have to know what is going on. Death eaters, filthy bastards, might have taken the Burrow as their new hiding, perhaps they think this is the last place we'd go hunt for them. We have to find out what is going on Vince, for the orders sake!"

"Yeah, patriotism all good and great, whatever you say, but there _really_ just might _be _death eaters on the other side of that door. I don't know if you have noticed, but we're like only two! As in zwei, deux, to, δύο, due, twee, not enough, suicidal mission, death eater filet…"

"Vince!" Charlie scolds, giving him a glare. After some low creative swearing, and pointing out the worst things that could happen to them, Vince agrees. After all, nobody says no to dragon tamer. He was however anxious to persuade Charlie to let him write down his last will …didn't work.

_Sigh _"Okay, but we're only taking a look! ...a peek around the corner"

"Aye, now stop panicking around!"

AUUUUUU

Charlie slowly opens the door, only to be greeted by two eyes, which have changed in a slight way, but are still well known.

Charlie's throat tightens: "Holly shit, Percy?"

_Unknown_

_December 3 –Saturday_

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Balcony_

_Time: 19.00_

At the Grimmauld place, Arthur, his brothers, their father and their grandfather the legendary head of the Wealsey-clan, sit together and talk, while their wives prepare dinner and their kids, though most of them kids no longer, and their friends just try to forget that a war is ragging on and have fun.

"So how is it to be grandpa Ulrich?" Brian asks, sipping at some butterbeer, while the brothers simply enjoy all of them being together for once.

„Great! Joey is a little angel! "

„Which leads us naturally to the conclusion that she is NOT related to you and must have gotten it from the other half of her bloodline.", Adam remarks, making the group burst out into fiddles of laughter.

"Ah, it's nice to see that the whole Weasley-clan, is once, again reassembled." Samuel sighs.

"Well almost!" Theodor whispers, "Almost"

The men pause and give Arthur a pitiful look, which he counters with a wavering, yet grave one.

"You can't hide it from us Arthur!" Harvey says calmly giving his younger brother a ghost of a smile. Arthur looks at him emotionlessly but lowers his face after only a few seconds, answering with a sad and wistful sigh.

"I know. I miss him, … really. I mean he is my son, right? ... We almost lost him once, and now we lost him like this. If only I knew that he was to be safe out there on his own, just so I don't have to worry so much and finally can sleep through the nights."

"You never lost him, I'm sure he's fine, Arthur." Ulrich says weakly.

"Sure the boy is," Adam complains, "He's got the smarts from me after all!" This causes the men to fall into another round of laughter, drowning Arthur's silent reply

"I pray for it!" Arthur smiles sadly. "I pray for you Percy, my son!"

_Unknown_

_December 3 –Saturday_

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Kitchen_

_Time: 19.00_

In the kitchen, 8 red haired women are preparing a humongous dinner for their families and friends. Their happy chatter, accompanied by the important and yet tricky art of cooking, seems impossible to be dampened.

"Where are they staying at?" Irish, Vince's mother, exclaims worriedly. Though she tends to be a worrywart at times, she usually has a sense for trouble showing up. Naturally her radar is going a bit crazy at the moments due having the twins, Fred and George, in the house.

"I'm sure they're just hanging around a bit." Sherry tries to insure.

"But they were supposed to come back immediately as soon as they've gotten whatever Ulrich wanted!" Molly argues, having had a bad feeling from the start by sending the two, in her eyes, still to young boys away.

"You know boys; they are probably just having a bit of fun or planning a joke!" Jasmine says, smiling brightly.

"I have an idea. I'll go and send Odie to search after them." Bernia suggests.

"Good idea, and tell Bill and Leo to go with him," Kate and Molly tell her, while Bernia is already half through the door. "just to be safe!"

_Unknown_

_December 3 –Saturday_

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, living room_

_Time: 19.20_

Bernia walks into the living room, getting immediately bombed by dozens of voices questioning her when dinner would finally be ready. In the sea of redheads playing chess, exploding snap and other games, or just simply chatting and laughing, she searches for her son-in-law. She catches sight of him in the corner, talking with Bill and Leo about Egypt, treasures and adventures.

Noticing them sensing her, they drop their enthusiastic conversation and give her their attention "Ah, just the ones I've been looking for. Good that I find you three together. Could you please apparate to the Burrow and look for Charlie and Vince, they haven't come back yet."

"Why, did something happen?" Bill asks, worry written in all three faces.

"Oh no. They're just a bit late." Bernia insures them hastily, "and dinner is about to be ready", raising her voice at the last part, looking around annoyed.

Not quite convinced, the three young men stand up and go on their way.

"We'll be back in a few!"

_London area_

_December.3-Saturday_

_The Burrow_

_Time: 19.23_

Only a few minutes later, the private search party arrives at the Burrow with a crack. They immediately walk through the house, still worried about Charlie and Vince.

"Charlie, Vince. Hey, where are you guys! ", Bill shouts.

„Yeah, this is not funny! ", Leo adds. "You know what guys? I think something is foul."

"Oh, yeah? How come?", Odie asks, not really paying attention but scanning the dining room.

"I don't know. I can smell it; it's like a sixth sense or something!"

"Actually it's one of the five senses, smelling that is.", Bill jokes, giving Leo a smirk, who in return mouths a very funny.

Odie is the first to see Charlie and Vince standing in the doorway to the living room, obviously unhurt. All three of them breathe out in relief, and walk towards the previously missing, ready to tell them off.

"Man guys, you got us going mad looking for ya! What have you been thin ...?" Odie breaks mid-sentence, because as he catches a look over the two other's shoulders, it takes his breath away.

„Good Merlin!", Bill whispers.


	3. just different

_blended colorz: I hope you'll like this chapter! Only for you I added a minor Wolf part smile. Thank you so much for your review!!!!!!!_

_Jackline: Yeah, you are right about all the characters, I have an explanation in the end of this chapter. I hope it doesn't annoy you too much! I really loved your review thanks!_

_Fhulhi the Crazy: YAY, I DID! HEHE. You really bring me in the mood to write ,smile, thanks!_

_LokisLittleDarkOne: THANK you so much for your review and your motivation!!! I needed just that ,smile_

_I say the same as always, sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes! I TRY AND TRY AND TRY my best,smile! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

London area _

_December.3-Saturday_

_The Burrow_

_Time: 19.24_

_The living room is silent. In fact it is so quiet that one could hear a needle drop. Bill and Charlie stare at their younger brother's shocking feature. Could it really be Perfect Prefect Percy?_

_"Percy?" Bill whispers, his voice low, filled with big effort to subdue the trembling in it. His eyes are searching contact to those of his brothers._

_But Percy simply stands there and looks at them untouched. His eyes are cold and so are his thoughts, which carefully and forcefully have been trained to be steady and controlled. Though deep inside, buried under a solid defence, his heart is breaking._

_'Why?! Why?! Why am I not aloud to be with them? Why did I have to give them up? Good Merlin, please tell me! Why did you have to rip my heart out?'_

_The only thing Percy really wanted in that moment was to go and take his brothers and cousins into his arms, tell them that he's sorry but that it's all gonna turn out okay. He wanted to wipe their tears away and make one of his lame jokes, which they all would awkwardly laugh at. But rules are rules, and Percy Weasley never broke a rule! They will laugh again one day, chances are just that it will be without him._

_The wolves pause, surveying the situation with interest and apprehension. Instinctively they crowd around Percy ready to protect him from the intruders …or them from him._

_"Perce, what are you doing here?" Vince gasps._

_Percy stares at him for a moment, lost for words, yet desperately trying to produce a ghost of a smile. Then he looks outside, up into the sky, towards the half moon that shines through the window and bathes Percy in its glow. It is making him look like a phantom covered in bright red scars …fascinating to look at but scary to be confronted with._

_Building up all his dragon tamer courage Charlie approaches Percy, "What happened, Perce? God damm it, please tell us! ", he is now bribing Percy with a pleading look and sinking to his knees. "Please!"_

_A single glittering tear escapes Bill's eyes. Shaking his head in denial and trying to clear his mind with this image that has long since burned itself into the back of his eyelids._

_Leo makes a move towards Percy but a wolf cuts his way, growling and threatening him. Frightened by the fangs and the size of the beast Leo moves back and bumps into Odie, who has his own fear reflecting in his eyes._

_A big wolf, with fur white as snow, makes his way towards Percy, speaking to him in a, for the "intruders", foreign language._

_"It is time Percy, let us go now."_

_Percy eyes snap to the wolf, then they slide over to his brothers and cousins, back to an ivory/silver dagger that is lying on the table._

_Bowing his head in a respectful manner and closing his eyes in defeat Percy answers. "I know", then takes the dagger and follows the wolves out into the garden._

_Bill is the first to wake from his stupor and runs after him. He throws himself at the open door, "No, Percy! WAIT!", but he's too late. Percy is already gone. "… Wait … please … please …" Not again._

_-flash back-_

_London area_

_August 4, Tuesday, 1999_

_The Burrow_

_Time: 15.00_

_Bill steps through the squeaky backdoor into the sunny garden, holding a cool glass of ice tea in his hand, swearing he'd heard the house groan in exhaustion. His brothers Charlie, Fred, George and Ron are playing Quidditch on the field between the apple trees, well hidden from any muggles. Not that you would find any out here in the middle of nowhere. Ginny is of somewhere in the garden picking flowers and daydreaming of her marriage with Harry Potter._

_He is on his way back to join the Quidditch game again, as a snatch of blood-red hair catches his attention._

_Percy sitting outside? … Mum must have forced him!_

_Halting to think, Bill considers a few things. He is about to start his 7th and final year at Hogwarts as headboy, Charlie his 6th as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and Prefect, Percy his 3rd and the twins their first, which would turn out to be a disaster Bill could tell._

_The catch is that it is Percy he usually has to worry himself sick about. Not that Percy would cause any trouble or play pranks, he'd never break a rule if his life depended on it, but he had this habit of getting into … problems. In the first two years Charlie and himself had to free Percy out of a closet almost every second day. They however never bothered enough to pay attention and actually confront one of those bullies that made fun of Percy. But as he started showing up late at night totally beaten up, they were quickly pulled back to the cruel reality. Percy wouldn't tell them anything though._

_Never one to talk and share, our little Perce. Always so damn quiet and restrained. And there we all go, thinking he just saw himself as something better than us. _

_So he and Charlie used to sit up late at night, close to tears in their frustration, seeming all they could do was to watch Percy sneak past them hiding his new injuries. Percy was just too damn good at hiding things, so that no one else, not even the teachers, were able to discover anything._

_Just then, one fateful night, Percy did not return to the dormitory, causing his brothers to panic, alarm their fellow Gryffindor friends and organise a search party to find him. They did eventually find him, badly beaten up and unconscious in a deserted corridor. Deciding they could not let this continue, and also to subdue their guilt, they decided to confess to Professor Dumbledore and their parents. Next day the bully and two of his allies where kicked out of school. Percy on the other side bulled away from Charlie and Bill, holding back the gratitude they thought they rightfully deserved. You could say the relationship between the brothers turned very tense, even more so then before…if possible._

_Not a hint of gratitude from him, the little squirt. He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with us. _

_The beating did stop and instead turned into verbal abuse and Percy's injuries turned into scars._

_Bill looks at Percy sitting there, nose, as usual, dug into a book, so innocent and peaceful._

_He'd never done a bloody thing to nobody, he deserves better. It's not his fault he pulled away from us. We never did much to include him either and just because three bullies where kicked out doesn't mean the others weren't a threat anymore, he must have thought we had made things worse_

_Slowly walking back to the others, he vowed on his headboy-badge that Percy would get no more scars. Ever!_

_-flash back end-_

_Unknown _

_December 3 –Saturday_

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, dinning room_

_Time: 20.00_

_At the Grimmauld place the dinner table is being set._

_"Why is it always us that have to do the working! ", the twins Dean and Felix whine._

_"Oh, hush you two. First of all, it's not always you. And second, you are 15 years old. You can start to work a bit!" their grandmother exclaims._

_Grumbling in reply and still thinking it's unfair, they help the others to set the table._

_"Now go and tell the rest that dinner is ready."_

_The two boys make their way through the entire mansion to collect every redhead and order member, this resulting in the dinning room filling after only a few minutes._

_"Hey, aren't we missing some? Where are Bill, Charlie, …Leo, Vince and …Odie?" Ron asks mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes, from his seat besides Harry and Hermione, who are amazed by his ability to hold count on all the Weasleys._

_"If only he could do the same with history dates.", Hermione mutters, earning a roll of the eyes from both boys._

_"Oh they should be here any ..."_

_CRACK_

_"There they are", Bernia stands up to great them, while everybody else continues their dinner and conversation/argument._

_A few seconds later a short surprised scream startles the dining ones, causing them all to storm into the lobby._

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, lobby_

_Time: 20.20_

_Bill and the other boys stand in the lobby. Pale faces, tear streaks on their_

_cheeks and red puffy eyes. They look miserable and confused._

_"Bloody..." "...Hell!" Fred and George gasp._

_The mothers/wife usher their love ones into the living room, where everybody takes a seat and gathers around the five men._

_"Mona, go get some tea." Bernia orders her daughter. Mona hurries of, only to return a couple of minuets later with 5 cups of strong tea, which each of the five boys take gratefully._

_"Merlin and Morgan, you guys look like as if you've seen You-know-who!" Ron states._

_"I really wish it was that." Charlie whispers, his eyes drifting away._

_In the middle of nowhere_

_December.3-Saturday_

_Silver plague Forrest_

_Time: 20.00_

_The white wolf trotted easily through the shrubbery, leading the pack. Once in a while they would wait for Percy to catch up who, though he had become lither, still had his problems with the low, thin branches._

_That boy sure has turned out well. Who would have thought?_

_Once again taking up his steps, the wolf keeps a close eye on Percy. In this last Year he had created a liking to the boy and his stubbornness. Their alliance had been a saga, a prediction, something that had to be done, and he had sworn himself to keep his distance._

_And now where do we stand? Any of us would gladly give our lives for him. Just as in the old days. _

_Shaking his head in annoyance, gaining a curious glance from the grey wolf beside him, he lets out a grunt._

_Percy won't become like them. Things will be different this time!_

_

* * *

Hey, I know there are a lot of names that you don't know, so I'll try to show you in a Weasley family-tree: _

_Grand grandparents: Alistair + Monique_

_Grandparents: Theodor + Amelia Ulrich, Samuel, Harvey, Arthur, Brian, Adam_

_Ulrich + Bernia: Brooke (+Odie: Joey), Marlin, Edmund, Haden, Mona, Karl, Ryan_

_Samuel + Jasmine: Bernard (+Bailey: Seth, Paddy), Parker, Porter, Dean, Felix, Jonas, Zachery, Benjamin_

_Harvey +Irish: Vince, Gail, Linette, Watt, Josef, Rose, Orlando_

_Arthur + Molly: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny_

_Brian + Kate: Vale, Wayne, Ash, Ivy, Trey, Nicole, Xavier, Henrik_

_Adam+ Sherry: Leo, Bradley, Marshall, Carter, Rachel, Tammy, Lane_

_(The names with a line underneath are twins or triplets.) _

_There are only very few of them that will actually have a carrying or minor carrying role. And there will be even more characters later on, and others that we know. But typically, if you read a name you don't know, it'll be one of the many Wealseys, if I don't tell otherwise. I have so many Weasleys, because I always imagined things this way and it seems logical to me that the Weasleys are a huge family. I hope this helps you a bit and doesn't scare you away. I promise to try, not to make it all too confusing._

_

* * *

_


	4. the high lord's house

blended colorz The wolves protect Percy, but Percy fights for Harry. You'll get to understand a bit better in this chapter I hope thanks for the review.

Jackline Some questions will be answered in this chapter (I hope hehe) I tried not to bring any new names into this and stick to the people we know, I hope it'll get better. Thank you

Fhulhi the Crazy You'll like this chapter if you liked the other one. Lots of Weasley hehe . thanks

NaughtyKittyKat Thank you so much

FallenShateiel I finally got everything to work, so here it is and thank you

Lady Briseis You already know this chapter. Thanks for the beta.

Finally I have my own computer back with all of my stories -hurray- I know it's been a long time and the truth why it took so long is a lame excuse. I hope to be faster next time and that this chapter makes up for it -hopeful eyes-

_

* * *

_

_In the middle of nowhere_

_December.3-Saturday_

_Silver plague Forrest_

_Time: 20.2__0_

Percy curses as another low branch scratches his already red skin, causing a young red wolf to giggle beside him.

"Aww, shut it Mattia!"

The wolf just continues giggling and darts forward, only to stop after a few meters and wait impatiently for Percy to catch up again. Percy just glares at her and mutters: "Annoying wolf cubs, they are just as bad as younger siblings…. "

He stalls, frowning at where his thoughts are wandering.

"You think too much Percy", the young red wolf giggles.

"Mind your own business Mattia! What do you know anyway ... …This whole thing is… It's just not fair"

Mattia tilts her red head and looks at him "Would you rather have one of your brothers were in this situation instead of you?"

"You know the answer. I wouldn't be here otherwise"

"True…" Giggle. "You humans are funny… you whine a lot", with that she laughs and darts forward again.

"Hey! I'm not whining… I am simply …complaining… stupid wolf cub", Percy proclaims outraged and runs after her.

_Unknown _

_December 3 –Saturday_

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, __living room_

_Time: 20.3__0_

„What do you mean, „you wish it was"", Arthur asks, staring intently at the boys.

After a minute Leo answers in a hoarse whisper, „We've seen him! ... We've seen him, and he looked dead! ...oh god ...it was awful!" he stops and cries into his hands.

"Who?" Ron stutters highly confused.

Bill tries to steady his voice, fails, but answers anyway with a slight tremor in his voice and sad and helpless eyes.

„Percy"

_In the middle of nowhere_

_December.3-Saturday_

_Silver plague Forrest_

_Time: 20.30_

Finally the pack reaches a small clearing with a waterfall, hidden deep of the forest. It's nothing special really. There is actually nothing more than the waterfall, the pond that it ends in and the old willow which throws its shadow over everything.

But Percy loves this quiet unimposing place. He likes to call it "his place" or "his heaven". And one will have to admit, though it is not very impressive, it is very beautiful and hides quite a few adventures for wild little boys. Right after the war, when the Weasleys had just moved into the Burrow, Percy had found this place while getting lost in the woods. Back then he had promised himself that he would only show this place to his father ... maybe his brothers ... if they were nice… but as time flew it turned out that he would never show this place to anyone. His father had had a lot of work to do, and then there were Ginny and Ron, the babies, and the twins who caused a lot of trouble, and playing Quidditch with Charlie and Bill was of course more interesting than walking through the woods with the outsider Percy. The year he left for Hogwarts, he gave up on asking. Yes, he could have showed it to his brothers, Bill and Charlie anyway, the twins are too wild for his liking. But in the end of the day he always came to think of the one fact, namely that they are seven children in the Weasley brood. And Percy had made the math a hundred times and it always ended up being two and two and two and… one. So the place stayed Percy's little secret.

Looking around the pack slowly makes their way towards the waterfall.

"Mattia go press the key" the white wolf demands. The young red wolf easily jumps from rock to rock and vanishes under the waterfall. A few seconds later the water stops to run.

"You know," Percy explains, "this never fails to amaze me."

The white wolf chuckles "It is magic at its best… come let us go inside"

They wade through the pond … or jump from rock to rock as the wolves like to do - surely just to rub it under his nose

'show-offs', he thinks.

They wade/jump towards the opening that has appeared under the waterfall. As soon as they entered the cave the water starts flowing again.

The light that shines of the crystal covered walls blinds Percy for a few moments. Slowly his eyes get used it and he looks around.

_DOMUS ALTUS ERUS__ – THE HIGH LORD'S HOUSE_

In 1000 B.C. the _Feraknights_ built this shelter. In those days, the grounds around and the cave itself where well known as holy ground, where those who are not worthy face damnation. Rumour says this place is the reason why the forest got its name "plague forest". It says that the Feraknights exterminated the intruders, killed every single one… just like a plague.

The cave guarded … even long after the fall of the Feraknights … their most precious item…a book that has all the answers to hell and the secret power of the Feraknights.

_Unknown _

_December 3 –Saturday_

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, __living room_

_Time: 20.3__0_

Ron sat shell-shocked

'Percy?'

-_flash back-_

_London area_

_April 17, Friday, 1996_

_The Burrow, kitchen_

_Time: 13.00_

Today was another loud and stressful day at the Burrow. Just like any other day really. Percy had fallen down the stairs, well he didn't really fall, the twins pushed him…by accident …for real this time!

So…Percy sat on the kitchen table with his knee and elbow bleeding, biting his lip.

Ron sat quietly, jet oddly subdued, on a chair at the table, holding a long forgotten Mom made chocolate cookie in his hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No", Percy whispers and shakes his head. Ron can see he is lying, because his eyes shine with unshed tears and his shoulders shake slightly.

Then their mother comes back into the kitchen with her wand in hand. "I just don't know what to do with those two!" She starts to clean the wounds as the two boys watch her silently until Ron gravely asks her a question.

"Momma?"

"hm hmmm?"

"Is Percy going to bleed to death?"

Percy whips his head around starring at Ron in shock, then he looks at his mom with fearful eyes.

"Why Ron, no of course not", Molly exclaims. "These are nothing but a few scratches."

"Oh..." Ron said "……………good!" Then he once again focused his attention on his cookie, smiling brightly.

-_flash back end-_

He shakes his head, this was not happening. This could not be happening.

_In the middle of nowhere_

_December.3-Saturday_

_Silver plague Forrest, the high lords' house_

_Time: 20.35_

While waiting for the white wolf to find the book, Percy gets lost in his thoughts of his family again. Things were not supposed to turn out this way.

A year and a half ago was the day the white wolf had told him that he, Percy Weasley, was going to become a demon hunter, a so called feraknight, and fight against hell. Of course Percy hadn't believed a word he was told.

'I mean, a talking wolf, telling ordinary me that I am supposed to battle with demons and protect the world from hell. No way! Come on!'

True. Why should it be him? It would have been more realistic, if it would have been Bill, Charlie, or even the twins, but little weak Percy? It just seemed far too illogical. The wolf tried to persuade him, but Percy had been far too scared and he panicked too much to even think straight. This had only made the wolf angrier and more impatient. In the end he gave up and simply told Percy that he soon will get promoted, and that he better take the offer, if he cared for his family.

At that time, Percy didn't waste a single moment thinking of that day, purposely trying to forget everything. Because really, how big where the chances the he, Percy, would get a promotion after what had happened with Crouch. … Apparently bigger the he himself had thought.

Percy had been offered a post as the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. Undeniable, he had it black on white. As much as the boy wanted to, he knew he had no right to decline the offer. If the wolf had been right about this, he better follow the rest of the instructions.

Who would have thought that one promotion could do so much harm? Percy's father had actually believed that Percy would spy on the family and the order for the Ministry. He had accused Percy and distrusted him. Yet not only Arthur, the whole family had looked upon him with shame.

'Had we grown so much apart in the last year?'

The looks and accusations had caused him so much pain, that he had become angry and lost control.

How could they believe, even think that he would betray his family? He is a Weasley for god's sake. Percy's hands turn into fists and his face turns grave. The memory of this day still makes him mad. How could they?

"Things were not supposed to go that way!" Percy hisses. He smashes his hand into the wall.

He had left home immediately and fled to London. There he found a cheap, fully equipped, flat. He guessed that the wolf had something to do with it. He found the enchanted mirror and joined the pack in the heat of the moment.

Percy learned that it was a coincidence that he, from among all of his brother, was chosen, though after his first fights he was glad that it was him. That this could have been one of his brothers instead, and that he, Percy, wouldn't even have known about it, scares him.

"Keep your anger for the demon." the white wolf says.

Percy, slightly embarrassed, turns his head towards a magic map of the London.

"Could you locate him?" he asks.

"Yes, he's at the east graveyard, digging for old flesh." The white wolf explains, "His power has risen, with the shadow and the fog out there you'll be an easy target."

"We'll see." Percy answers coldly. He walks to "_the_" book and carefully opens it. A quick spell and the page with the description of tonight's demonic opponent appears. "Taramis the grave eater"

Percy quickly gathers a few potions and weapons from his stock. A glance around the cave, finding the white wolfs eyes, and a nod.

"Ready?"

"If you are!"

Five other wolves arise from wherever they laid down, and follow the two out of the cave.

"Well then let's get this over with" Percy whispers as they vanish into the night, prepared for battle.

* * *

_DOMUS ALTUS ERUS I don't have latin, so this is the result of finding the words in a dictionary and putting them together. Sorry if it is wrong -blush- _

_Feraknights Fera (supposed to be latin and mean animal) and knight... you all know _

_If you find any major mistakes please tell me :) please review _


End file.
